jaldaporafandomcom-20200213-history
Jaldapora Wiki
Welcome to the Jaldapora Wiki A wiki describing the setting and activities in the Chronicles of the Second Earth (a Dungeon Crawl Classics campagin) and a related Swords & Wizardry campaign. Setting introduction Jaldapor is a world on the fringes of a far galaxy, several thousand years in someone's future. Therefore, one of the core conceits of the setting is this, there are no anachronisms. This game is set amidst a backdrop of an old and settled universe embedded amongst an infinite multiverse. Moreover, all of human history (both as we know it and as we speculate it) has already happened. From a Terran standpoint, it is around 60,000 years in our future (though the earth that we know is not part of this continuum) Consequenty, virtual any name or cultural concept is present for the looting. Only two human empires have arisen on Jaldapor in recent memory and local area; each of them have a distinct character for you to draw upon but do not feel constrained by these loose frameworks. The big human empire right now is The Khanatta a hundred miles to the East. The most common naming conventions for characters from that region exist in a vague-eastern range; Mongolian to classical Russian to (especially) Byzantinium, incorporating some elements from all of the above but remaining bound to none of them. Ethnically it is dominated by a strain of humans called the Khazan. To the south of the Khanate, exists the crumbled fragments of the Padishah Empire upon which The Khanatta stands. The Padishah empire fell hundreds of years ago, but the ethnic Dyzan people still dominate the region. Common naming conventions exist in a range, primarily of arabian and Indian decent. From the Padishah, also, the commong language exists. The Common tongue, accepted as the legal language of the Khanate and accepted across the region, is the Parvolas language, a blend of hinfallah and Dyzanish languages, that has been spoken in the region for nearly 2,000 years (Orig. - from Parolas On another plane, it is probably around 500 to 600 (Tinrisian) years into the Era of Promise There are a pair of moons - Shul (greater - yellow) and Gallama (lesser) - and three suns. The near sun, Phiraziran and the two far suns - Azurath (blue) and Marakata (green). In the extreme northern hemisphere one or both suns are absent for part of the year, but they are visible as, essentially, very bright moons year-round elsewhere. The sky ranges (given conditions) from a strong vibrant blue to a soft violet. Yes, the sky defaults of purple (though very lightly); a function of the blue light from Azurath but also stratospheric gases. At night, a little over a third of the largely empty night sky is taken up by a tremendous glowing cloud wheel of light, made up of billions of tiny motes of light. In the southern hemisphere the night sky is rather different; a peppering of stars surround a barely visible (though completely visible from the southern polar regions) cloud similar and larger to the one noticeable in the northern hemisphere. More importantly is the trail of light, dust, and star motes that stretches out from this barely visible other cloud, straight across the sky, going farther and farther away, in the direction of another, much smaller, much dimmer, cloud of glowing starmotes. Conesequently there are four different kingdoms of plants on Jaldapor, green plants, black plants (which are ubiquitous and everywhere. Most weeds are black), orange plants (frequently edible, unlike the products of most non-green plants), and violet plants (the latter of which are mostly trees). Human society has only explored a small fraction of the world, and is among the last of many waves of arrivals from various types of elsewhere. According to some hinfallah sages, the history of the world stretches back 50 to 60 thousand years. This is a world of many races, from many different places, more often struggling than cooperating, evolving and thriving, making Jaldapor a world teeming with life. Under three suns, struggles great and small play out and such are stories made. Latest activity Category:Browse